Al's Alice
by Red-Wine-And-Roses
Summary: AU When young Alice Elric find out her father was killed in war, she feels strongly that something's not right...Original by EarthxAngel REWRITE /EdWin/Royai/AlxOC/ M for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! My name is Morgan, and I am and have been writing Al's Alice for a long time now =_= This particular chapter does NOT belong to me, and was actually a oneshot by EarthxAngel who gracefully gave me the permission to continue :) I know I haven't been too great with updating but I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FINISH THIS FANFICTION! **  
**So please, bear with me, and read :) **

**Disclaimer : Sadly I do NOT own FMA or any of it's characters.  
**

* * *

******Chapter One : A Good Man Goes To War**

The phone rang off in the distance, becoming louder and louder every second. Ed cracked opened a fiery golden eye, he could see sunlight through the cracks in the blinds. The phone ran…again. This time it was loud, and even more irritating. He could see that the door was open over Winry's blonde head. Then the phone stopped ringing, and he could hear Al speaking.

Winry fidgeted a little then settled back into the covers. It was warm under here, and Ed didn't want to get up. There were thumps coming up the stairs, and Al was at the door. Sadness in his eyes, and no smile on his face. Ed was out of the bed in a second after reading Al's face.

What happened?" Ed asked him. _Same old Ed…always ready for anything. Should I tell him...or not? He is my brother so I guess so, _Al thought.

"I got a call from my old section during the last War is…all" Al said hesitantly.

"What did they say" Ed asked pulling on his pants by now. Winry tossed, and turned then woke up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What's wrong Ed?" she asked sleepily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep" Ed said, he kissed her on her head and went out the door following Alphonse downstairs.

"I-I have to go back Ed. There may be...something there that can help us" Al said.

"Help us with what?" Ed said frantically, watching Al pack a suitcase.

"Our research, we've being looking for a cure to unbind a Chimera. They found something, and I'm going to go have a look" Al said, they both knew he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"And what else do they want of you?" Ed asked rolling his thoughts over in his head.

"Nothing…Ed" Al said shortly.

"You lying to me Al" Ed said.

"They just want me to go take a look at some of their knew technology is all" Al replied.

"Will you be in any danger" Ed threw yet another question at him.

"… Maybe" Al said.

"…I'm coming with you then" Ed said.

"No Ed. I'm doing this by myself" Al said and clicked shut his suitcase.

"So what? You're just going to up and leave without even saying goodbye to Melody?" Ed asked. Al grimaced, and shook his head.

"That would be horrible. No I'm going to tell her….." Al said and headed upstairs to his wife.

Al walked in; a small curvy body with brown hair was in a ball under the covers. Al gently shook her; she rolled over with her green eyes opened to take him in.

"I-I've got something to tell you" Al said sitting beside her as she sat up.

What's wrong" she asked crawling over to him.

"I've got a call from the Military. They want me to look at a few things. They said I should be back in…a year" Al said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is that a promise?" Ed asked as he came in Winry behind him.

"No, Ed" Al sighed, Ed always saw right through him.

"Look I've just got to go...now. I'm supposed to be there three days from now. Got to go catch a train" Al said and walked out.

"Alphonse…" Melody whispered after him. Winry stayed to comfort Melody who burst into tears the moment Ed left the room. Ed caught Al half-way out the door.

"You can't just leave her Al!" Ed said his voice more edgy than he meant it to be.

"Come on. I'm coming back in year or so Ed. I'll be find, stop being the mother-hen" Al said. Ed rolled his eyes; he had to tell Al now.

"Melody's…pregnant Alphonse" Ed said softly as Al sped pass him, he stopped and turned to face Ed.

"Why do you know this?" Al said looking flabbergasted.

"She told me" Ed said.

"Why didn't she tell me" Al asked, he ran upstairs. Winry was gone from to room, and Melody sat there crying. Al shut and locked the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Al asked her.

"I'd thought maybe you weren't ready to be Dad….I'm sorry" she said.

"No, no. I'd want to know theses things" he said sitting down beside and putting his arm around her. They sat there silently together.

"Look if I do this…I'll get money for the baby. And we need that right? All I'm doing is checking out this...Diagram that they found, they said it looks like Alchemy circle, and test some of the latest technology" Al said.

"But your not telling me the whole truth" Melody said.

"Its top secret, I'm not supposed to" Al said.

"Oh", was all she could say, the barely human form inside her squirmed with uncertainty, and she agreed with it.

"I'll be back I promise. I love you...bye" Al said and gave her a quick kiss. Melody returned it and watched him go.

"So what?" Ed asked.

"I'm still going; I'll try and be back...before the baby even comes alright?" Al said.

"How?" Ed asked as he watched Al go.

"I…don't know" Al said gravely, and he picked up his suitcase. Winry hugged him, and looked into his eyes.

"Please come back Al" Winry said and hugged him.

"Tell Melody I'm coming back…I promise" Al whispered in her ear. Wriny shook her head and went upstairs to comfort the unsettled Melody.

The two brother were left downstairs.

"You better come back Al. Don't pull a dad on me" Ed said. Al nodded, before he knew it Ed brought him into a hug. Al hadn't been ready for it, but he returned the hug. Then they pulled away, and shook hands.

"Bye...brother" Al said.

"I'll see you" Ed said, and watched Al walked down the steps, get in the car and drive down the small road away from him…

Ed shut the door, and didn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. And as he had watched Al leave…he had a sinking despairing feeling in the pit of his stomach. Alphonse wasn't coming back…and Melody's baby would never know its Father, and how much of a great person he was.

As Ed climbed the stairs after his emotional breakdown, he thought of his Mom, and Dad…and he heard both woman crying from Melody, and Al's room.  
Ed lay down in his bed, and slept, but he never dreamt.

* * *

**A/N Alright! So like I said, this doesn't belong to me and I'm going to be continuing from here on out! So, keep reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here we go! Chapter Two! This chapter doesn't belong to me, it's EarthxAngels, but I have modified it a little to make it a tad bit longer.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own FMA or any of its characters!**

* * *

****

**Chapter Two : Ring Ring**

It was nearly 2 o'clock in the morning, a full ten months since Alphonse left, and nearly a full hour since Melody gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.  
Alice Trisha Marie Elric. She was born May 23. 1924 at 1:45 in the morning.  
She was given her fathers hair and eyes, and her mothers smile, nose, and everything else that was sure to come with age.

''Wait till your daddy lays eyes on you,''

Melody whispered softly.

''He'll just love you,''

Alice giggled a little, drool seeping out from her mouth. Melody laughed. A small knock at the door interrupted the two.

''Mel..?''

A low voice whispered from behind the door.

''Come on in Edward,''

The door swung open, and Edward walked in. He smiled at the sight of the baby, his gold eyes softening.

''She looks...''

Ed couldn't finish. He hadn't heard from Alphonse in almost a month, and the thoughts of what might...he couldn't think them. He wouldn't allow himself to.

''She looks just like her daddy,''

Melody smiled and looked down at her baby, un-fazed by Edwards obvious distress.

''Yeah…Where's Winry?'', Edward asked, briskly changing the subject.

''She's asleep in the hall,'' Melody nodded towards the door. ''No word from Al…?'', she continued.

Edward shook his head.

''No..''

Melody tried her best to smile,

''I'm sure he's fine, Mel.''

''Yeah..I am too..''

Edward and Melody turned to the door as a gentle knock was placed on it.

''Yes?'', she asked, regretfully taking her eyes off the small child.

There was a small nurse dressed in all white, except for her short dark hair and her auburn eyes.

''There's a call for you, sir.'', she spoke softly, her words obviously for Edward.

Edward nodded.

''Thank you.''

The nurse nodded and left. Ed turned to Melody, shrugging a little.

''I'll be right back, ok?''

Melody nodded, and turned her eyes back to the babbling baby.

Ed turned and left down the hallway, down to the front desk where a tall man stood, his back facing Edward.

''Excuse me'', Edward called, ''Someone said I had a call?''

The man turned around, showing that half his face was covered by a white mask. He brought it down to just under his chin, revealing a small amount of scruff.

''And you are?'', He asked.

''I'm Edward Elric,''

The man nodded and walked over to the phone, handing it to Ed.

''Here you go.''

Edward nodded in thanks, and placed the phone to his ear, taking a small breath.

''Hello?'', he greeted.

''_Edward?'', _the man's familiar voice sounded husky on the other end. Though for the same amount of time that Alphonse had been gone, so had Mustang, and each and almost every day that Mustang called, he called sounding worse and worse..

''Mustang?'', Edward asked, slightly perplexed.

''_Yes, it's me,'' _

''What do you want?'', he asked, gaining his composure. His heart was racing, his mind pacing a mile a minute. _Why would he call unless something wasn't wrong? It's too late for him to be calling, and he wouldn't call me here..He would call again when we got home._  
_  
''I have some bad news Edward..'', _his voice was grave, and Edward was slowly beginning to panic.

''What is it?'', he asked reluctantly, his heart now pounding in his ears.

''_There was an explosion Ed.. One of the tanks boilers had given out, and it blew up…tearing apart many men near it…'', _Roy spoke slowly now.

''So?'', Edward asked, his brain already putting two and two together. There was a sigh at the other end.

''_Edward…Alphonse was one of those men..'',_ Roy choked a small sob.

Edward nearly dropped dead then and there. His mind had already put the pieces together but he wouldn't accept it. He couldn't.

''What..?…Your lying to me..'', he shook his head, his chest hurting so bad from the repressed sobs he was struggling to keep his composure.

''_We found his body this afternoon…'' _

Edward whipped around noticing Winry there. His eyes were brimming with tears.

''Who is it?'', She said quietly, baffled by his tears, worry setting in.

''_Edward..Im so sorry, I really am..'', _Roy apologized.

Edward nodded, the tears spilling over, and sliding down his cheeks..

''O-okay..Tha-nk you..'', he barely managed.

He hung up the phone without another word, his hands shaking, his body trembling. Winry looked at him puzzled.

''Is everything alright?'', she asked, worry hitting her.

Edward shook his head, and collapsed.

''What is it..?'', she asked, alarmed. She followed him down to the floor.

Ed hugged her and began to sob onto her shoulder. Winry hugged him back, almost laughing.

''Hey, calm down! What's up with you?''

Edward let go of her but continued to cry. He couldn't speak, the pain in his chest too much. But his sobs and wails would be something that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N So there we have it! Like I said up top, I did edit it a bit . BUT! From here on out are all my own chapters! So please! Keep reading and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello! Here is chapter three! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own FMA or any of it's characters!**

* * *

**Chapter Three : Lie**

It hadn't been easy for anybody to accept Alphonse's death, Especially for Melody. That night so many years ago, Edward had gently broken the news to her after trying to pull himself together. She screamed and cried and immediately broke down, baby in arms. She had gone into shock, and had to be sedated..

Over the years people had learned to move on and build onto their lives. Edward and Winry married shortly after the funeral. Winry had given birth to two boys a year later. The older, who was now nine and a half, was named Alphonse, after his dead uncle. And, the other one, who was six, was named Urey, after Winry's father. The two had moved in together, Winry continuing her auto-mail shop and Edward continuing at the Military.

Roy and Riza were planning a wedding with their two year old daughter, Abagail.

And after three years of Alphonse's death, Melody re-married a carpenter, Jack, and had another child with him, who she named Susie.

Alice had turned fifteen a little over a month ago. She hadn't yet learned of her real father, and no matter how many times Edward had told Melody to, she refused.

So, Ed, after far too long, had decided to do it himself.

It was an early Sunday morning. The sun was fully up in the sky. A pair of children ran across a freshly watered green lawn. Screams of laughter rang through the quiet countryside. Melody sat quietly in her rocking chair up on the front porch, Jack sitting next to her, the two holding hands and watching as their two children ran about. The older one ran quickly, her dark bronze hair flailing in the wind, her bronze eyes filled with laughter and joy. Her younger sister was different; she had short midnight black hair and bright green eyes, filled with innocence.

The two ran around the front yard playing the way all children should, without a care in the world.

Further down the dirt road, a chocolate brown car drove down towards the house. Dirt and rocks spitting up behind it.

Melody stood up, her eyes settling on the approaching car. Letting go of Jack's hand, she called out to the girls,

"Alice! Susie! Look who's coming!", she smiled happily.

The girls stopped running and looked at the road. Susie was the first to notice the car, and she began to jump up and down excitedly.

"Uncle Ed! It's Uncle Ed!", she cried.

Alice walked slowly up to her younger sisters side, and smiled.

"Uncle Edward!"

The car pulled up in front of the house, all four doors opening. Edward, Winry, Urey and little Alphonse all climbed out of the car, the two boys running up onto the lawn. Alice ran over to Edward, giving him a giant bear hug. Her arms wrapped tightly around him. Edward laughed, a little startled. He hadn't been to visit Alice in almost six months, and each and every time his eyes fell on her, she looked more and more like her father, and each and every time his heart broke a little more.

''Hey there,'', Edward smiled, hugging her back.

She let go of him and tucked a piece of hair behind her tiny pierced ear.

''Hi Uncle Edward, Hi Aunt Winry,'', she greeted politely.

Winry smiled.

''Hi Alice,''

Melody walked down from the front porch to greet both Ed and Winry. She hugged Edward, and Winry and turned back to smile down at the eager Alice.

''Why don't you go make some coffee for your aunt and uncle?'', Melody suggested.

Alice nodded happily and ran back to the house. When she was out of ear shot, Edward tore his eyes off the fifteen year old, and turned back to Melody, his eyes serious.

''Mel,-'', he started

''Don't Edward,'', she cut him off swiftly.

Edward shook his head, clearly frustrated.

''Melody, you have to tell, her, we have to tell her. She's fifteen years old, and she has a right to know about Alphonse. Not only is he your husband, he is my brother, and you know he loved her. She needs to know.''

Melody turned back towards the house,

''I am not married to him, Edward. I am married to Jack. My husband, your brother, is dead and he left me alone..''

Her words were like a hard kick in the chest, and rage built up inside him quicker than a moth in a flame. Thankfully, Winry stepped in.

"Melody!", she shrieked, "Please. If you don't want to do this for Al, then do it for Alice."

Melody took a deep breath, letting Winry's words sink in all the way. With much thought, and after what seemed like forever, she turned around.

"And you think this will help? You really think it's better for her to know?", she asked hesitantly.

Edward nodded,

''I do.''

Melody let out another deep sigh, and nodded.

''Come in.''

Once the plan was explained to Jack, everyone, including Alice, sat around the kitchen. The other kids were told to leave and go outside.

It was quiet for a long period of time, before Alice spoke up, unable to withstand the deafening silence.

''Why am I here?", she asked, "Am I in trouble?"

She said looking around at everyone. Melody put down her coffee, and shook her head softly.

''No, honey, we just need to talk about something. It's really important, and we need you to understand that we love you no matter what, okay?''

Alice nodded, suddenly regretting the question. Her mind raced to try and find something that she had maybe done wrong, but her mind came up with nothing.

Edward looked at her, and took a deep breath. Underneath the table, Winry squeezed his hand reassuringly.

''Alice..Jack, is not your dad, and he's not my brother.''

Immediately he wanted to kick himself, and take the words back._ Jesus Christ, you could have delivered that with a little more..suave_, he thought. But it was too late. Alice looked at Jack, panic and confusion finding its way to the surface of her golden orbs.

''Your not?'', she asked, baffled, her voice quivering ever so slightly.

He shook his head solemnly.

''Afraid not,''

She looked at Melody, tears stinging her eyes. Her thoughts were too mixed up with her feelings and she couldn't put together a proper focus.

''And your not my Mom?''

Melody nodded quickly reaching for her daughters hands.

''No, baby. I am your Mom, but Susie isn't your whole sister...She's Jacks daughter,''

Alice shook her head, and pulled her hands away from her mother. Tears sprang to Melody's eyes, and Jack reached for her.

''But why?'', she asked, pain in her voice now.

Edward took a deep breath, but kept his steady eyes on the panicking Alice.

''Alice...my brother, your dad, was killed when you were born.''

Pain from the memory struck him all over again. Flashes from that night. Roy's voice over the phone, Alphonse's charred corpse..All of it.

A tear strolled down Alice's pale cheek, as she tried to comprehend everything.

''What happened?'', she asked, not quite prepared for it all.

Winry looked at Ed, who was having, visibly, a hard time bringing this up after all these years.

''He was killed in the war,'', he replied bluntly.

Alice stood up, anger in her eyes now.

''Why didn't you tell me?'', she asked.

''You weren't old enough, honey..'', Melody interjected, tears in her eyes as well.

''But you all lied to me!'', she shouted.

Edward nodded, ''Yes, and we're sorry for that,''

Alice shook her head, tears pouring from her golden eyes.

''Your unbelievable!''

She bolted from the table, and ran upstairs, slamming her bedroom door loudly behind her. Melody stood up quickly.

''Alice!'', she shouted.

Edward shook his head, and squeezed Winry's hand back.

''Let her go,'', he said calmly.

Melody nodded, reluctantly sitting back down.

Upstairs, Alice began to slam things, breaking some. She walked over to her closet, and pulled out an old backpack. She stuffed a bundle of clothing, and some candy she had been sneaking. She took her piggy bank and smashed it on the floor. Change spewed across the hardwood floor. Ignoring the cuts on her hand, she grabbed the little money she had, and stuffed it in her pockets.. She walked over to the window in her bedroom, and opened it. She took one last look at the room before climbing out the window**.**

* * *

**A/N DUN DUN DUNNNNN *GASP* What do you think so far? Let me know and I'll have another chapter up shortly! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Woot Woot! Chapter four! **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own FMA or any of it's characters. **

* * *

**Chapter Four : **

It had been nearly an hour since they had broken the news to Alice. Melody had instantly deeply regretted it, saying that she was too young. But Edward thought otherwise, and stuck to his original thought, saying that it was for the best.

And all in all he was right.  
At fifteen years old, keeping secrets about your daughters real parents from your daughter was all wrong in of itself. Alice would have figured it out that Jack wasn't her real father sooner or later and it would only get worse the older she got.

Getting worried, Melody finally excused herself, and walked upstairs to Alice's room. She knocked softly on the door.

''Alice, honey?'', She called slowly, not wanting to upset her daughter any more. She knocked again.

''Alice open the door please,''

There was still no answer. Turning the knob, she opened the door herself, anxiety getting the better of her.

''Alice?''

Her eyes quickly scanned the room. She was nowhere, and her room was unusually messy. Her drawers were all pulled out, and glass was strewn across the hardware floor.  
She peeked in the closet, and looked under the bed, before her worried eyes fell on the open window.

"Alice?….Alice…no no no no no…."

She fell to her knees, taking in the sight before her.

After running for the past eight or so miles, Alice finally gave in, and collapsed onto a small bench, just before the tracks. Her chest was lifting high and low, and it seemed as though the more breath she took in, the harder it was to breathe it back out.

She glanced down at the watch around her wrist, exhausted.

11:06

The train wasn't scheduled to arrive for the next ten minutes.

She pushed herself up off the bench, and walked over to the teller. She stood tall, and emptied her pockets on the counter.

"Central please,"

The man nodded, and looked down at a little receipt machine in front of him. He pressed a few buttons, and when the machine produced a gentle 'ding', he turned back to her.

"That'll be four dollars, Miss."

Alice nodded, setting the rest of her change in front of him. The man smiled politely but was obviously frustrated with the amount before him. He counted it quickly and looked back at her dissatisfied.

"There is only three dollars here, Miss."

"I'm sorry Sir…that's all I have..", she smiled weakly.

The man shook his head, sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Miss, but that's not going to get you to Central.".

Alice cursed, and scooped up the change, stuffing it back into her pockets.

"Don't worry about it,", a voice said, "I'll get it for you,".

Alice turned around briskly, the soft tone startling her.

The man before her wore a long black coat, and his bronze hair was covered by a black silk hat. He was a little taller than her Uncle, and his clothes were a little tattered.

"T-thank you, Sir, but you really don't have to,", she assured.

He looked down at her, flashing a sweet smile, his matching bronze eyes dancing. She stood back a little. His eyes were the same as hers. Almost exactly. Although the stranger didn't seem to notice.

"Please, I insist. And, please there is no need for formalities, you're making me feel old, ".

He laughed and Alice smiled politely.

"It's William. But just call me Will."

"That's it, I'm going up,"

It had been nearly a half hour since Melody went up to confront Alice. A half hour and no sound. No noise. Something wasn't right, and Edward could feel it

Winry shook her head, nursing her coffee.

"Ed, they just need to be alone,".

Ed shook his head, stubbornly, and got up from the table, the chair sliding out from underneath him.

"No. I want to see what's going on."

Winry got up with him and watched until he disappeared at the top of the stairs, letting out a small sigh.

Edward walked briskly up the stairs, and turned down the narrow hall, remembering where Alice's room was. When he reached the bedroom door, Edward could her Melody's hushed sobs. He raised his fist against the door, and knocked gently on it,.

"Mel..?", Edward called quietly. He turned the handle and immediately his eyes found Melody curled up on the ground.

"Melody, what happened?", he asked, rushing to her side.

Melody got up from her fallen position, and looked over at Edward, anger sketched all over her face. She watched and waited for him to stand with her before ramming her hands hard into his chest, pushing him backwards.

"You! You and your fucking family happened to my baby!", she shouted.

Briefly, he could hear the two other chairs in the kitchen shift, and footsteps make their way to the stairs.

"Melody, L-"

"No! You listen, you rotten military _DOG_!", she spat.

Edward swallowed hard, and braced himself for the next oncoming impact.

"She's gone! She's gone! God himself only knows where she is, and it's your fault! If you had waited to tell her about Alphonse, then she'd still be here! If you didn't say _ANYTHING_ about Alphonse, she would still be here and she would be in my arms!"

The name itself stung Edward. But again, he said nothing.

"Get out.", she said, her voice was a low angry whisper now.

Edward looked up at her, his eyes pleading.

"Mel—"

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!", she screamed.

Edward nodded, his face serious. He turned around and as he thought, Winry and Jack stood there, shock written all over Winry's face.

Ed nodded over to Winry, signaling for her to get the boys. When she left, Edward stopped briefly without turning arounf.

"I will find her, Melody. I promise you that."

His words were cold, and loaded, and without another word, he left. Melody let out a loud moan, and fell to the floor again.

* * *

**A/N And there is Chapter four! What do you think? Leave your questions, suggestions and thoughts in that pleasant little review box down there :) **


End file.
